


Similarities

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual John Watson, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sherlock Holmes, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Irene Adler, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock is a Brat, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler are actually pretty similar. In more ways than John Watson just immediately assumed at first.Oneshot/drabble





	Similarities

John took a deep breath. 

"She loves you, Sherlock." 

Sherlock Holmes blinked. He didn't know what to say to that at first. "John," he said then. "Irene and I, we are very similar..."

"Yeah," John nodded. "That's why you should date her. I mean you know what they say, right? People with similar interests--"

"Hey!" Irene cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes very suddenly without any other warning. " _We are both gay, oh my god, I told you that like seven years ago!"_

It was John's turn to blink now. 

Wow.


End file.
